


Poisoned

by GreenCat42



Series: Voltron One Shots [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I got this from tumblr, Lance is slowly poisoned, Langst, how he deals with it and fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Lance is slowly poisoned, but he doesn't want to bother the team or effect Voltron.





	Poisoned

I saw this prompt on tumblr and decided to write it. [This is the prompt](https://biggeek2351.tumblr.com/post/174877521039/headcanon-lance-becomes-affected-with-a). 

* * *

 

            Team Voltron was on planet Azyrn in the Vernian system chasing off a small fleet of Galra. It didn’t take long; the lions didn’t even have to form Voltron to chase the remaining Galra from the planet. It was during the afterparty that Lance learned the Azyrnians were also going through a civil war. Those who opposed the king and those who were staunch loyalists.

            A decent chunk of the population had shown up to the palace. There was food, drinks, and dancing. Lance scanned the room, hands clutching a glass of orange liquid. It tasted ok, but left a slightly burned taste in his mouth. Azyrnians mingle, glancing at the red paladin curiously. Despite looking human-like, the natives of this planet had dark green skin and vivid red eyes. They could grow their nails into dangerous claws and Lance saw tails on a handful of them. It was time to mingle more, talk and be diplomatic like Allura wanted.

            As Lance strolled, he spotted Hunk and Pidge who stood aside discussing the technology of the planet with several Azyrnians and it looked like it was going well with how sparkly Pidge’s eyes were. A small smile curled on his lips, but he moved on. Shiro stood awkwardly near a stone pillar, watching Allura chat with several Azyrnians. “What’s up?” Lance asked. “Watching Allura?”

            Shiro blinked twice almost confused. “I’m simply guarding her, especially if the rebels attack.”

            Lance understood his concerns, he didn’t want these people to get hurt. “Want me to do a perimeter check?”

            The black paladin shook his head. “No, I think we’re ok.”

            Nodding his head, Lance ignored the leader and did one anyways. It wasn’t like Shiro would’ve noticed. As he wandered past a few Azyrnians, a shadow moved out of the corner of his eye. Glad that he was wearing his paladin armor, Lance went to investigate.

            Then explosions erupted inside the palace. Screams erupted, confused Azyrnians scrambling to get out of the way of the falling rubble. Lance activated the com system. “Team, we need to work on getting these people out,” Shiro’s calm voice crackled over the coms.

            “Righto, on it,” Lance said.

            He heard replies from Hunk and Pidge. Allura wasn’t in her paladin armor, favoring the more diplomatic dress. This didn’t stop her from being a paladin, as she helped two Azyrnians out of the rubble. Her gown was already soot stained, perfect hair straggled. “I should’ve worn my paladin armor,” she said after thanking Lance for lifting a piece of rubble. “This would be a lot easier.”

            “Next time Allura, c’mon let’s get these people out.”

            Several soft noises made Lance alert. He thought he knew what that noise was, almost the sound of a blow dart gun, but his focus was on rescuing.

            Lance didn’t notice the dart in his neck until it was too late. “Red Paladin, there is something in your neck,” one of the Azyrnians said, leaning heavily on him, orange blood dripping down his face.

            Pulling the dart from his neck, Lance didn’t really think anything of it and simply threw it away. “It’s fine, let’s get you outside.”        

            It turned out to be an assassination attempt by the rebels, but Allura insisted that Voltron not get involved, and they ended up leaving not long after the attacks.

\--

            Four days went by and Lance woke up with another headache. He rarely got them, but this one throbbed dully behind his eyes. It wasn’t enough to complain about, just enough to annoy him. Sniffling, Lance headed to the training deck. He had to get better with his new bayard formation, the sword was difficult to handle.

            Hopefully the headache would lessen after he trained, but Lance didn’t actually think it would. He had mentioned the headaches to Shiro who brushed him aside, saying it wasn’t important. That annoyed Lance, but Shiro was preoccupied with the Alliance and working with Lotor.

            The training bot knocked him on his butt, bayard clattering to the floor. Sweat had begun to bead on his skin, his hair sticking to his forehead. Taking a deep breath, Lance grabbed his sword and attacked again. He wasn’t going to bother the team or threaten Voltron with a simple headache, he was going to be strong.      

\--

            “Lance, is that-is that blood?” Hunk asked horror in his voice. “Your nose, did you get hurt?”

            It was eight days into his headaches, but this was new. Lifting a hand up, he swiped at his nose, blood coating his fingers. “Probably just the dry air up here,” Lance joked.

            He didn’t tell Hunk about the piercing headache, or the way the lights threw harsh light into his eyes. This was something he could handle, despite the nausea that rolled through his stomach. “Should I get Coran?”

            “Nah, I’ll go stick some space toilet paper up my nose, it’ll be fine.”

            Lance managed to get back to his rooms and hurried to the bathroom. Slumping over the alien toilet, he threw up the small amount of food he’d forced himself to eat. Bile came as well, burning his throat. Blood dripped into the toilet, tears rolling down his cheek. It hurt so much, the throbbing behind his eyes.

            After a few moments, Lance wiped his face clean, flushed the toilet, and tried to reassemble himself to look like he was fine.

            “Lance are you alright?” Allura asked when he walked in for a meeting.

            “I’m fine Princess.”

            Her lips pursed thin, but she didn’t push him. Pidge looked closely at him, worry flickering in her eyes. “You look pale, are you sure you’re ok?”

            “Yes, Pidge I’m fine,” Lance said his voice sharper than he wanted to.

            She jolted and made a face. “Ok you don’t have to snap.”

            Lance let a small sigh out, he didn’t mean to, but it took all of his energy to stand and not curl up in dark corner and cry. Hunk rose one eyebrow at him, but he was on the other side of the room and couldn’t ask him anything. The last thing Lance needed was another person asking if he was ok.

            Shiro began the briefing, hologram images of their allies lined up along the wall. Lance stood straighter, not noticing the thin trail of blood that crept down his nose. Sniffling, he wiped at it, but Pidge noticed. Her eyes widened slightly, but she couldn’t interrupt a briefing.

\--

            The days only got worse and Lance struggled to keep it together. He missed meals and training, but he still tried. Coran cornered him and asked him if he needed medical attention, but Lance brushed him off. The tall Altean insisted on a check up, but Lance refused saying he was healthy and the nose bleeds was a normal human thing.  “Are you certain Lance? I don’t want you to be ill, it could jeopardize Voltron.”

            “I’m sure Coran,” Lance said.

            The migraines were even worse, haloing effects clouding his vision. Coran was a little bit blurry as if his eyes couldn’t focus through the pain in his head. “If you need anything my boy don’t hesitate to ask.”

            “Thanks Coran.”        

            Lance went immediately to his rooms to lay down in the dark. He had to pull it together, the team needed him. “Team meeting in ten dobashes,” Allura’s voice said over the coms.

            Just what he needed. Lance groaned and struggled to his feet. He went to the bathroom only to stare at his image. After barely eating for a week he looked a bit haggard, skin paler and shadows hugged his eyes. Blood began to drip down his nose, the iron taste invading his mouth.

            He took two steps, his vision tunneling, and darkness surrounded him.

            Pidge shifted her feet noticing that Lance hadn’t arrived yet. He was late, which was normal, but he was super late now. Allura huffed, her eyes flickering to the door almost hoping that Lance would come bounding in. Everyone had noticed the slow fading of the presence of their red paladin, but every attempt to help him was brushed off or a fine was implemented. “I’m going to go get him,” she said. “Maybe he overslept.”

            It didn’t take long for Pidge to walk to his quarters and press the open button on the panel. The door swished open and Pidge walked in. It was dark, the only thing illuminating the room was a few faint Altean lights along the floorboards. That’s when she saw him, lying on the floor, blood pooling around him. “Lance!” she screamed scrambling for the com system. “Allura we need Coran and a pod immediately!”

            “What’s going on?”

            “I don’t know, but Lance is unconscious and there’s so-there’s so much blood,” she sobbed.

            “We’re on our way.”

            Pidge sank down to her knees reaching out to grab Lance’s hand. “Don’t you dare die!”

            The door to his room swished open again and Hunk and Allura rushed in. “Coran is setting up a pod with Shiro.”

            Gently, they lifted Lance and hurried him to the med bay.

            A pod was already up, Coran hurriedly pressing buttons. “Get him in there so I can do diagnostics.”

            The pod hissed open and Hunk carefully put him inside. The pod fogged up completely, strings of data flashing on the screen in front of Coran. “This isn’t good. He was poisoned.”

            “By what and when?” Pidge asked.

            “Is he going to-is he going to live?” Hunk said bottom lip quivering eyes already glassy.

            “This has been going on for over a week, its slow acting. Looks like persnaniz, a nasty poison that a handful of races uses. It’s supposed to weaken their enemy slowly until they bleed out,” Coran said.

            “Is there a cure?”

            “I have an antidote but it’s going to take most of the day to make,” Coran said. “The pod should help stabilize him until then.”

            The pod cleared, Lance dressed now in one of the light grey pod suits. “I still don’t know how it does that,” Pidge murmured.

            Coran tried to explain it, but it didn’t make sense. Especially since the tech cleaned the clothes too and they reappeared in their rooms clean and folded. Now it was time to wait.

\--

            Lance regained consciousness to the sounds of a pod hissing open, his body stumbling out. Large warm arms wrapped around him, Hunk. “Buddy!”

            “Hey,” he said his voice scratchy.

            The best thing was no pain, his head was blissfully clear, no pain. Sighing in relief, he relaxed against his best friend. “Don’t you dare do that again!” Pidge yelled punching his arm. “Don’t you ever ever not tell us that you’re sick.”

            Tears filled her eyes, dripping down her cheeks. “We almost lost you.”

            A sharp pain filled Lance’s chest. “Hey Pidgeon, I’m sorry,” he said letting go of Hunk.

            Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Pidge, hugging her tight. “I promise ok.”

            “Next time you get poisoned please inform us please,” Allura said.

            Worry swam in her eyes her hands clasped tight together. “I will.”

            “It’s time to get you fed!” Hunk proclaimed.

            Lance’s stomach rumbled, and he smiled. “Yeah you’re right.”

            They all headed to the kitchens, ready for some delicious Hunk cooking.


End file.
